First Sight
by Navy-chan
Summary: Nunca pensaron que el amor estaría a su alcance y mucho menos a primera vista.. Este fanfic participa en el evento "HAPPY WISHES" del grupo AoKaga 5x10 de Facebook


**Este fanfic participa en el evento "HAPPY WISHES" del grupo AoKaga 5x10. Está dirigido a una personita que espero conocer y que le guste esta historia, Yunuén Farías.** **Los personajes de KnB pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sólo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

Como cada día, desde hace 8 meses, se encontraba cierto moreno peliazulado, con la mirada reflejada en el ventanal de una habitación, observando cómo caían los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo y recordando los sucesos que acontecieron para su actual situación y su mano se lo recordaba mientras acariciaba una pancita redondeada y con leves toques de un ser tan amado para él y con deseos de conocerlo de inmediato.

-Ya pronto estará papá con nosotros, mi pequeño Haru.

* * *

 _ **Nueve meses antes…**_

Aomine Daiki, un muchacho alto y moreno, con cierto atractivo que resulta encantador hasta para el más puro de los ángeles, portador de una cabellera y mirada azuladas como el cielo nocturno, se encontraba como todos los días en la biblioteca, terminando cierta tarea que había olvidado por estar en el entrenamiento de básquet, su deporte favorito. Tan concentrado estaba en su quehacer, que no se percató de la presencia de cierta pelirosada.

\- Hasta que te encuentro Dai-chan- le dijo Momoi, su amiga de prácticamente toda la vida.

\- ¡Satsuki!, casi me provocas un infarto- exclamó Daiki con el rostro sonrojado por semejante susto.

\- Perdón, pero necesito que me acompañes- susurró Momoi, ya que les llamaron la atención por tal alboroto, ya que era tanta la emoción de ésta, que hasta olvidó del lugar donde estaban.

\- ¿Y a dónde se supone que tengo que ir?

\- No te preocupes, Dai, es al centro comercial

\- ¿Tanto alboroto para esto?, sabes que siempre te acompaño a donde quieras, aunque obligado– respondió el peliazul, con una venita saliendo de su frente, por la molestia de haberlo interrumpido, ante tal petición obvia.

\- Lo siento- murmuró apenada - necesito que me acompañes a prepararle la bienvenida a mi primo.

\- ¿Tu primo? - preguntó Aomine con un claro signo de interrogación en su rostro- ¿El que se fue a Estados Unidos a terminar su carrera?

\- Si, Dai-chan, mi sexy primo pelirrojo, de ojos cual rubíes, de complexión como el de un Adonis, y otros adjetivos más – mencionó Momoi, con una sonrisa pillina, al pelizul, que tenía el rostro cual cereza, ya que su imaginación voló a limites inexplicables ante tal descripción del muchacho mencionado ya que visualizó a un dios de la belleza pura y masculina.

\- ¿Yo que tengo que ver en que le des la bienvenida a tu primo?

\- Pues que necesito ir de compras por unas cuantas cosas, y tú eres mi única opción para que me acompañes- le dijo la chica con los ojos brillándoles ante las compras que haría ese día.

Aomine suspiró derrotado, ya que en el plan en que venía su mejor amiga, era imposible negarse y mucho más resistirse.

Momoi siempre le platicaba sobre ese primo suyo que se encontraba en el extranjero, lo consideraba como su hermano, ya que quedó huérfano a muy temprana edad; sus padres, unos empresarios muy reconocidos en EUA, sufrieron un accidente de avión que se estrelló al dirigirse a Inglaterra, por una negociación. Al enterarse de esta situación, la mamá de Momoi, que era hermana del padre del pelirrojo, decidió quedarse a cargo de éste último para que no quedara en manos de gente que sólo lo querrían por la impresionante herencia que le dejaron.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos, que se no se dio cuenta, que la pelirosada le estaba llamando.

-Dai, Dai-chan... ¡AOMINE DAIKI!- le gritó Momoi, recibiendo una reprimenda por parte del encargado de la biblioteca.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!- exclamó casi con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-Nada, simplemente te quería decir que ya es hora de irnos por las cosas-

Aomine sólo la fulminó con la mirada, por la abrupta forma de sacarlo de su mundo; sin más que hacer ya que había terminado sus labores, se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela y con rumbo al centro comercial.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas más tarde, Daiki traía mínimo 10 bolsas en cada mano; la chica arrasó con las estanterías para adquirir "lo necesario" para recibir a su primo.

-Satsuki, dame un respiro, por más que mi cuerpo este acostumbrado a correr, esto es irse a los extremos, no hemos parado ni siquiera para comer, joder – mencionó el azulado casi arrastrando el cuerpo, al parecer a su amiga no se le acababa la pila de energía.

\- Discúlpame, Dai-chan- dijo la pelirosada con el rostro apenado, ya que en ese mismo instante escuchó cómo le rugía el estómago a su amigo – Vamos a la cafetería, te invito lo que quieras por ayudarme con las compras.

\- ¿Lo que quiera? – exclamó el chico, en sus labios apareció una sonrisa ladina, que provocó que las chicas que pasaban a lado de ellos, suspiraran por ver a tan guapo espécimen.

\- Sí, pero tampoco te pases.

\- Está bien, pero mínimo quiero 10 hamburguesas teriyaki.

Después de esa pequeña charla, se dirigieron al Magi Burger, el lugar favorito de Daiki para saciar su estómago sin fondo y que de suerte había uno dentro del establecimiento. En su recorrido hacia el lugar de comida rápida, Momoi le mencionaba las cosas que haría para la llegada del pelirrojo; Aomine la molestaba, porque decía que la pelirosada era un desastre en la cocina y su primo sólo vendría a intoxicarse con ella. La chica le daba collejas al moreno que se preguntaba de donde sacaba la fuerza para propinarles semejantes golpes.

Al llegar al lugar, pidieron sus órdenes y se fueron a una mesa, cerca de la salida; en la espera de sus respectivos pedidos, Aomine recordó un dato que pasó por alto desde el principio de la conversación.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, no me has dicho cómo se llama tu primo, Satsuki- el moreno tenía su mirada en cierto punto del exterior, para ocultar el pequeño matiz rojizo que se notaba ligeramente en sus mejillas, por preguntar algo tan esencial si estaba ayudando a su amiga.

La chica soltó una sonora carcajada que, las personas de las mesas más próximas, los vieron con miradas con pinta de confusión ante tal arrebato de la joven.

-Debiste ver tu rostro, Dai-chan- mencionó cuando se calmó un poco- pero contestando tu pregunta, se llama Taiga, Kagami Taiga.

Aomine no supo el por qué, pero de repente su corazón empezó a bombardear de manera errática, no entendió el significado de esa aceleración, sin embargo, algo le decía que el conocer a este chico, le cambiaría muchas cosas en su vida, además para él este tipo de emociones eran extraños, no negaría que había sentido atracción hacia ciertas chicas (especialmente de pechos grandes como melones) y chicos de su escuela, pero el sentir algo más, desconocía por completo cómo sería su reacción si algún día sucediera ese "flechazo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar sus almuerzos, los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Momoi para preparar la bienvenida al pelirrojo, según la pelirosa, llegaría casi al anochecer por lo que tendría poco más de 2 horas para prepararse.

Aomine no podía hacer la gran cosa, ya que sus habilidades en la cocina eran nefastas, al contrario de su amiga, que pasó de ser un peligro, a una experta chef (aunque no se sabe exactamente cómo fue que lo logró), aun así, ayudó a la chica: acomodó los muebles de la sala, de manera que hubiera espacio para poner la mesa con los bocadillos y de más platillos a servir, en la entrada colocó un inmenso pliego de papel dando la bienvenida a Taiga.

Seguía sin entender del todo, por qué su cuerpo sentía cierta ansiedad, le intrigaba la venida del pelirrojo primo de Momoi, no podía dejar de imaginarse así mismo cómo reaccionaría, cómo se sentiría al ver al chico, si le agradaría, si tenían algo en común, etc. Sin embargo, su letanía fue puesta en alto, al escuchar el timbre de la casa de su amiga. Satsuki voló cual cohete hacia la entrada para abrirle al invitado de honor.

El moreno estaba de espaldas a la puerta, a pesar de su actitud un poco presuntuosa, quería darle un momento de intimidad a su amiga, sabía de su tristeza por estar separada del que consideraba como su hermano, así que no fue extraño para él escuchar los sollozos de felicidad de la chica por tener de vuelta a alguien especial.

-Dai-chan, ven, te quiero presentar a mi primo- le mencionó la pelirosada.

Aomine se giró y por un momento sintió que el corazón se detuvo y comenzó a latir de una manera frenética; el chico que estaba frente a sus ojos, no sólo era de buen ver, tenía un atractivo sexual demasiado alto, se veía que entrenaba, la ropa que utilizaba se le pegaba al cuerpo descubriendo sus músculos más que trabajados, alto, aunque podía ver que casi igualaban en estatura, y, por último, no pudo resistirse a quedar hipnotizado por esos rubíes.

-Qué tal?, mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, es un placer al fin conocerte, mi prima me ha hablado mucho de ti.

 _Joder, es hermoso_ , Aomine no pudo detener este pensamiento, ya que el chico frente a él, no se comparaba a ninguno que hubiese visto en su vida. Sin embargo, fue la voz del pelirrojo que lo dejó K.O., era ronca, pero tenía un toque dulce que derritió sus oídos al escuchar cómo se presentaba. Y fue en ese momento, que se percató que no había dicho palabra alguna y su amiga lo miraba de forma burlona.

-Aomine Daiki -el moreno le contestó de la manera más abrupta, y con un sonrojo peor que el de una cereza ya que no sabía cómo actuar ante el primo de Satsuki.

Todo un remolino de sensaciones, es lo que estaba pasando por el cuerpo de Taiga; cuando venía en camino, miles de pensamientos le asaltaron imaginando cómo sería su estadía en Japón, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Satsuki, aquella prima que consideraba más como una hermana y también ansiaba conocer por fin al mejor amigo de ésta, Aomine Daiki. Cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, se comunicaba con la pelirosada vía Skype, y casi todas las conversaciones eran acerca de cierto chico ojiazul; sabía cómo era físicamente, ya que la chica le envió una foto del moreno en una de esas charlas por internet. Y sin engañarse, admitió que era el chico más atractivo que había visto en su jodida vida.

Pero el verlo en persona, consideró seriamente si se trataba de su imaginación o un sueño muy bueno, porque su belleza no se comparaba con la realidad. Lo devoró con la mirada y ni siquiera disimuló su escrutinio y, por supuesto, tampoco pudo percatarse de la incomodidad de Aomine al ser evaluado por esos inquietantes ojos borgoña.

-Emmm, bueno Satsuki, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- les contestó Aomine, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que inventar, la realidad era que deseaba huir y no estar en presencia de Kagami, ese pelirrojo le alteraba a niveles insospechados.

-Pero, Dai-chan, no tienes nada pendiente, la tarea la hiciste en biblioteca, yo misma te vi- mencionó Momoi, con una mirada pícara de querer molestar a su amigo.

Daiki no sabía que decir, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que necesitaba salir de ese ahogo, las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo no lo dejarían en paz un buen rato, y deseaba estar solo para saber exactamente que significaban.

-Primita, es mejor que lo dejes ir, a lo mejor y necesita descansar después de una jornada de la escuela – mencionó el pelirrojo y el moreno creyó que por su boca estaría abriéndose paso una cascada de baba con solo escuchar de nuevo la voz del chico extranjero- Además estoy seguro que lo arrastraste por todo el centro comercial para comprar ciertas cosas y estará exhausto. –

El de orbes azules estaba más que agradecido de haberle dado una excusa perfecta para desaparecer del lugar y sin lugar a dudas, la chica le daría la razón a Kagami.

-Está bien, tienes razón Tai-chan- la pelirosa admitió que su primo, tenía un punto a su favor- pero por favor Dai, avísame que llegaste a salvo a casa, porque luego ya sabes que me pongo histérica al no saber si te encuentras bien.

-Ok, ok, lo haré nada más llego.

El moreno simplemente agarró su mochila y salió disparado a la salida como alma que lleva el diablo. Al sentir el aire frío en su rostro, Aomine sintió un inmenso alivio en su ser.

Al estar caminando hacia la dirección de su hogar, el chico no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Kagami. Simplemente el sólo recordarle, le hacía erizar su piel y que el corazón no dejara de palpitar a una velocidad impensable,

 _Debo estar volviéndome loco,_ es lo que pensaba el moreno, _No es posible que, con sólo verlo una vez, ya sienta que lo necesite conmigo, o lo peor, que me enamoré a primera vista._ Aomine Daiki se rebanaba los sesos por tener alguna idea de lo que sea que estuviera sucediéndole, no lo entendía.

En menos de lo que pensó, llegó a su domicilio, arrojó sus pertenencias en la sala y subió directo a su habitación; en su soledad, estuvo recordando cada minuto de lo que había pasado en ese día: desde que salió de la escuela en compañía de Satsuki hasta la llegada de cierta manzana de la discordia, Taiga. Ese pelirrojo le movió muchas cosas dentro de sí, nunca llegó a pensar en sentir esas malditas mariposas de las que tanto hablan las chicas de secundaria, sin embargo, el tan sólo recordar su rostro, su voz -especialmente esto último- fue el dotante para el estallido de sensaciones que cubrió por completo su ser.

Se dejó invadir por todo lo que su cuerpo experimentaba y, cerrando sus ojos, se imaginó a Kagami enfrente de él, observándose entre sí, descubriendo sus facciones, acariciando su rostro y empujando más a su mente -y para que mentir, también su corazón- se atrevió a juntar sus labios en un roce ínfimo.

Sin embargo, fue este hecho lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad, porque, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, sintió una punzada en su entrepierna.

 _¡Pero que mierda!,_ el moreno se congeló al sentir ese estirón en su no tan pequeño amigo, es que le resultaba irreal que al mínimo empuje de su delirio con el pelirrojo le pasara _esto,_ sin embargo, le valió un reverendo pepino el hecho de haberse excitado con solo soñar un efímero beso imaginario de su Taiga - _joder, que ni siquiera llegaban a amigos y ya lo marcaba de su propiedad-_ debía ocuparse del asunto muy voluminoso y duro que, muy a su pesar, su instinto le ordenaba.

Sin premura, acentúo la base de su pene con su mano derecha y comenzó a hacer movimientos rítmicos de arriba hacia abajo, tomándose tiempo para acariciarse. Mientras la palma sobaba el tronco, el glande fue rodeado por el dedo pulgar, que a estas alturas estaba goteando un poco del preseminal.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su libido, Daiki esparció un poco del líquido por todo su falo y aplicó más fuerza en sus movimientos. El moreno simplemente mandó a volar su cordura -si es que la tiene- y se dejó llevar por las sacudidas placenteras que se estaba autoinfligiendo. El placer era tal, que ya no lo podía resistir, así que, volviendo a su volátil imaginación, pensó en ese pelirrojo que lo trastornó sólo con verle, _soñó con esos ojos de color sangre, viéndolo mientras se besaban con pasión, dejando mordiscos en ambos labios, chupando el inferior para terminar con el ósculo por el momento, Taiga, sin embargo, no detuvo sus movimientos, sus labios siguieron ocupados besando, lamiendo e inclusive dando mordidas a cuanta piel se encontraba de esa dermis de chocolate que lo tenía más que hipnotizado._

 _La lengua de Kagami pasaba de las mejillas del moreno a su quijada, dando un pequeño mordisco en ésta. Siguiendo un patrón invisible, se desplazó hacia la curvatura de su cuello, donde se entretuvo haciéndole lametones y uno que otro chupetón, dando indirectamente una señal a Aomine que marcaba su cuerpo para que supieran que ya tenía dueño._

 _El pelirrojo continuó su labor y saboreó en demasía la increíble tableta que tenía por abdomen el degustar la parte más sensible y su favorita del cuerpo del peliazul_.

-Ta…Taiga...- Aomine no sabía que más decir, sólo repetir el nombre del pedazo de hombre que lo comía con saña en su mente.

 _Kagami simplemente devoraba al peliazul, pasaba sus labios por todo el tronco del falo, degustó son parsimonia el glande y sintió las pulsaciones de éste, señal del que el orgasmo del moreno se acercaba. Sin más espera, adentro en su boca el pene de Daiki y succionó con avidez, el de ojos rojos deseaba saborear la esencia del chico que estaba bajo su control, y es que el ver la expresión de placer del moreno solo hacía que su excitación creciera a límites insospechados._

 _Sin que Aomine pudiese reaccionar a tiempo -y eso que en velocidad nadie estaba a su altura, según sus palabras- Taiga se auto penetró de un sólo empujón._

 _-Aaaaahhh…-los dos chicos no podían pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente emitían gemidos tan altos que era lo único que escucharían los vecinos alrededor de la casa del azulado._

 _Aomine estaba perdido en un mar de placer que jamás había experimentado en su vida, ese pelirrojo estaba provocándole una sensación tan increíble en su vientre y su falo, que estaba seguro que, de no ser imposible, ya se la habría arrancado de lo duro de las penetraciones que se autoinfligia Kagami._

 _\- ¡oh my fucking god! - Taiga exclamó en un momento en el que Daiki presionó su punto G, y provocó que se humedeciera más el canal del ojirojo. El moreno al escucharlo, sintió las pulsaciones típicas de que su orgasmo estaba muy cerca._

 _Agarró a Taiga de la cintura e hizo que las estocadas fueran mucho más rápidas y duras; los dos estaban completamente enloquecidos de placer, gritaban hasta parecer que sus gargantas se desgarraban, eran tanto el gozo, que, sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo rasguñaba el pecho de Aomine para poder soportar esa vibración de su propio falo, ya que no le quedaba mucho para terminar._

 _Aomine sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón colapsaría de lo rápido que latía, y su pulso se aceleró aún más viendo las expresiones de Kagami; sin poder soportar más las punzadas de su entrepierna, empujó al pelirrojo para que su espalda callera en el colchón y tener el control -aunque sea en los últimos momentos- de las estocadas de su amante._

 _-Dai...Daiki...ya...voy a... Aaahhh…!- El pelirrojo no soportó las insaciables estocadas en su punto dulce y se vino al sentir que el peliazul lo embistió más duro que nunca para también venirse dentro del él._

Aomine abrió sus ojos y notó que su orgasmo fue tan fuerte que sintió su semilla hasta en las sabanas de su cama. Era increíble lo que una simple alucinación de su mente pudiese hacer con su cuerpo. Fue al baño para tomarse una ducha, esta sesión de sexo imaginario lo dejó por de más de satisfecho e incluso se sintió cansado.

En la comodidad de su cama, comenzó a analizar -cosa muy rara en él- sobre lo que pasó hace un momento, era demasiada las emociones que le surgieron desde que vio al pelirrojo, Tuvo que reconocer que es la primera vez en su jodida vida que alguien, mujer u hombre, le provocara tales sentimientos, no era un chico enamoradizo ni tampoco alguien que sucumbe tan fácilmente ante una reacción del corazón.

A punto de dormirse, Daiki tuvo que aceptar una verdad, que muy a su pesar tenía que admitirse, por muy cliché que sonase e incluso se tomaría como algo imposible de creer, se había enamorado a primera vista de Kagami Taiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después, el moreno retomó su rutina de siempre, es decir, salir de casa al colegio y viceversa, salvo los días que le toca entrenamiento que justamente son los viernes y precisamente, estaba en la cancha de la escuela haciendo unos tiros, cuando vio cómo una ráfaga de pelo rosado se estrellaba contra su pecho.

\- ¡Satsuki! ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!- le respondió aun sorprendido por la embestida de su amiga.

\- ¿No puedo venir a mi hermano simplemente porque lo extraño? – Momoi tenía en el rostro una cara de inocencia que ni enfermo se lo creía Aomine, éste sabia por experiencia, que esta táctica era porque deseaba algo o quería un favor que muy a su disgusto aceptaría hacer así le agradara la idea o no.

\- ¡Por la mierda, Satsuki, eso no te la crees ni tú!, Ya dime que es lo que quieres que haga, ¿sabes que a eso haz venido o no?

\- ¿Cuándo será el día en que creas que sólo vengo a verte? - mencionó la chica con un puchero en su mirada, sin embargo, este se desvaneció por la máscara de reproche que portaba el peliazul- Está bien tú ganas, se nota que me conoces mejor que nadie.

-Eso ni se discute- arrojó el chico

\- ¿Podrías acompañar a mi primo a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial? - soltó Momoi

Daiki no sabía que cara poner, porque en lo último que pensaba que le pediría su mejor amiga fuera esto, además de que no tenía la mínima intención de volver a sentir las mugres cosquillas en el estómago -sí, lo aceptaba, le ponía de nervios ver a Taiga-.

Por otro lado, Satsuki esperaba que Aomine no se le ocurriera negarse; junto con el pelirrojo estuvieron planeando este encuentro, porque sin esperarlo, Kagami le confesó a su prima que su intención era conocer en persona al peliazulado, el chico que sin proponérselo lo había enamorado con sólo escuchar de su vida a través de Momoi. Aún recuerda la noche que llegó su primo y fue en ese día que le dijo el motivo de su llegada…

 _Después de la salida, por no decir huida del moreno, Momoi y Taiga se fueron a la sala para conversar un poco sobre la vida del chico pelirrojo en América, además de otros aspectos relacionado a los estudios de ambos. Sin embargo, a la prima del extranjero, no se le podía escapar nada, en especial y, estaba segura, de que había algo oculto que trataba de pasar desapercibido Kagami._

 _-Okey primo, ya me platicaste un poco de cómo te va, pero exactamente ¿a qué viniste?_

 _Kagami casi se atora con el refresco que estaba tomando, no pensó que la pelirosa fuera tan astuta de adivinar que había un motivo extra de su visita a tierras niponas._

 _\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?, sólo quería venir a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de estar en la compañía de mis padres; sabes que ya tengo que estar al frente al cumplir los 21-_

 _\- Tai-chan, eso se lo puedes decir a quien no te conozca al 100, pero yo llevo casi toda la vida conociéndote y sé perfectamente cuando mientes, así que… suelta la sopa, ¿qué haces en Japón?_

 _-Contigo es imposible que un espía cumpla con su trabajo, está bien, te lo diré, pero con una condición, esto lo mantendrás en absoluto secreto, ¿de acuerdo? -_

 _Momoi sabía que había algo que ocultaba su primo, sin embargo, se quedó sorprendida de la forma un poco seria en que éste le hablaba, ya que es muy raro que el pelirrojo tenga expresiones de total concentración._

 _-Sólo dilo..._

 _-Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Aomine Daiki- soltó Kagami con un ligero sonrojo_

 _Satsuki necesitó unos momentos para recuperar el habla, de todas las cosas que pudiese haber pensado sobre los motivos de su primo al venir, jamás se imaginó que precisamente su mejor amigo fuera la razón de su estadía. Es más, le resultaba casi de película que esta situación estuviera sucediendo: su primo pidiéndole ayuda para salir con Aomine._

 _\- ¿En qué universo paralelo me encuentro para que me pidas ayuda, Tai-chan? - le dijo la pelirosa al extranjero, sabía por labios de este, que conquistas no le hacían falta y mucho menos ayuda para atraer a una "presa", sin embargo, nunca pasó por su mente que tuviera que recurrir a ella par algo tan simple como una salida de amigos, porque eso es lo era, ¿no?_

 _-Momo-chan, esto que te diré sonara lo más trillado del universo, yo mismo te he dicho que este tipo de cosas sólo pasan en esas películas rosas y romanticonas que te encantan ver, pero, tengo que admitir que he sucumbido._

 _\- ¿Taiga de qué demonios me estás hablando?_

 _-Mierda, Satsuki, lo que te quiero decir es que...que…_

 _-¡Jodida mierda, ya suéltalo!- exclamó la pelirosa, explotando la curiosidad que se guardaba-_

 _-Estoy enamorado de Aomine Daiki_

 _El shock era simplemente una forma de expresión de cómo estaba el cuerpo de Momoi, impávida por completo había quedado la chica, al escuchar la confesión de su hermano._

 _Le resultaba irreal que su primo, Taiga, le estuviera diciendo que estaba flipando de amor por su mejor amigo, que, para ser honesta, no era de una actitud atractiva, si lo sabría ella del genio que se cargaba el peliazul._

 _-Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?, no es posible que me digas que te enamoraste de Dai-chan, es más, ni siquiera lo conoces._

 _-Ya sé que resulta, absurdo, patético y todos los adjetivos que quieras ponerle, pero desde la primera vez que me hablaste de él, algo me llamó la atención, no sé, llámalo curiosidad, pero entre más me decías de Dai, más me interesaba el saber sus gustos, lo que hacía en el día, si tenía novia. Pero caí rendido cuando me mostraste una foto de él; no soy ciego esta como quiere, pero no fue el hecho de que fuera atractivo, sus ojos, esos zafiros son los que completaron el hechizo de caer a sus pies._

 _-El sólo verle su mirada azulada, me produjo una serie de cosquilleos en el estómago, sentí que con mirarlo a los ojos podría perderme durando siglos y ni siquiera me daría cuenta del tiempo, lo único que pensaba, es que era el chico más bello que hubiese visto en la vida. Y tú sabes que he tenido citas atractivas y sin límite, primita._

 _La chica no se creía lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, nunca se imaginó a su primo caer de amor por alguien, y que esa persona fuera Dai-chan. Suponía que fuera algún capricho para satisfacer su placer o aumentar su lista de prospectos, pero el ver la clara intención de ir en serio con su amigo, y que su mirada transmitía un compromiso, no tuvo duda de que era real lo que sentía el pelirrojo y sin mucho que analizar, aceptó el ayudar a sus dos personas más queridas a estar juntos._

 _-Viendo que no tengo nada que decir, ¡te diré que... si!, te ayudaré a conquistar al pantera de mi amigo- gritó la chica, y asustando, de paso a su primo, por la respuesta tan eufórica._

 _\- Demonios, Momo-chan, ¡no hagas eso! Casi me da un infarto… entonces, emmm... cómo puedo acercarme a él, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, no me importa hacer lo que sea, con tal de que lograr que estemos juntos._

 _\- ¿Lo que sea? - mencionó Momoi con una cara pícara que no podía significar nada bueno y más si se trataba de quitarle el pedestal a Cupido. -Muy bien lo que harás será…_

Después de ese pequeño recuerdo, Momoi se volteó a ver a Daiki, viendo que todavía seguí estático, sin moverse y se atrevía a decir, sin respirar.

El moreno era harina de otro costal, apenas y podía articular palabra; no concebía de que esto le estuviera pasando, tenía muy claro que entre menos supiera del extranjero primo de la pelirosa, su corazón estaría tranquilo, y esto que le vino a decir, echaba por tierra, el control que le costó por recuperar el mando de sus emociones.

Esta vez estaba dispuesto a poner su voluntad y no iba a ceder en lo que le pedía su amiga, por mucho berrinche que haga.

Iba a decirle de una manera, no muy agradable, su respuesta cuando escuchó aquella voz que hacia estragos en su interior.

\- ¡Momo-chan! Hasta que te encuentro- Taiga venia corriendo, bueno sólo hacia la finta, él ya se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraban los dos amigos - ¿lista para nuestra salida?

-Tai-chan, disculpa, pero no podré ir -menciona la chica con un puchero y una cara de pena que cualquiera se creería, menos el pelirrojo, estaba seguro que, si escogiera alguna carrera, la actuación le vendría como anillo al dedo. Lástima que el moreno no se daba cuenta de esta tetra, ya que el estupor de ver al primo de Momoi no lo dejaba procesar bien la situación.

\- Oh!, ¿pasó algo?

-Me surgió un improvisto en la escuela, como estamos en vísperas del baile, pues como una de las organizadoras, hay unos problemillas con la cuestión de la decoración y tengo que estar presente con los del comité

Fue en ese momento que Aomine salió del mundo llamado Kagamilandia, cuando escuchó lo que dijo su amiga, se preguntó de qué diablos hablaba, porque lo que era de su persona, no tenía conocimiento de este evento, bueno, de hecho, no albergaba idea de lo que pasara fuera de sus deberes escolares y el básquetbol

\- ¿Baile? ¿De qué baile hablan? –

Los dos primos sonrieron, nunca pensaron que esto iba a funcionar de una manera rápida. Para ayudar a Taiga, la pelirosa movió sus hilos en la escuela, para realizar un baile: el motivo, bueno, se acercaba la ceremonia de graduación, evento que este año le tocaría al peliazul al ser su último año de instituto, y el pretexto perfecto para festejar el término de otra etapa y aparte de desestresarse de los proyectos finales a entregar.

Y de acuerdo a los cálculos, Momoi planeó esta fiesta en una semana y sólo quedaban 3 días para el gran festejo. Y sería el tiempo que utilizarían para que Kagami, pudiera acercarse a Daiki e invitarlo al baile donde le diría sus sentimientos.

-Dai-chan serás despistado, es de lo que se comenta en toda la escuela, es el baile previo a la ceremonia de graduación, ya sabes, sólo para adolescentes urgidos por salir al mundo- mencionó la chica con una linda sonrisa, sin hacer sospechar a su amigo, debía ser cuidadosa si quería que saliera bien el plan de enamorar al chico ojiazul.

-Momo-chan si no puedes, no hay problema, otro día voy a comprar lo que nece…

-Emmm, si no te molesta, emm… pu...puedo acompañarte- _¿desde cuándo tartamudeaba?, Aomine Daiki, contrólate, jodida mierda, sólo lo acompañaras, no tiene que pasar nada, ni que fuera una cita y bájale a tu sonrojo._

Aomine no sabía a qué punto estaba el calor en sus mejillas, pero cierto pelirrojo tuvo el gozo de verlo. Taiga pensaba que no había chico más atractivo que el moreno que estaba enfrente de sus ojos. Además de que no podía controlar la emoción que sentía al escuchar que Daiki lo quisiera acompañar -debía pensar rápido en lo que compraría-

\- ¿No estas ocupado? No tienes por qué sentirte obligado si te lo pidió Momo-chan, ni nada por el estilo-

\- ¡no! Emm, digo, no tengo nada importante qué hacer, además iba por unas hamburguesas.

\- ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? -el pelirrojo sabía que era su comida preferida, pero tuvo que fingir que desconocía ese gusto, para poder iniciar una conversación.

\- Si, especialmente las de teriyaki- menciona con emoción Aomine

-La mía también- ese dato sí que no lo sabía Kagami, así que fueron hablando de la dichosa comida chatarra, que se olvidaron que Momoi seguía a su lado y con cara de emoción al saber que su plan iniciaba con pie derecho.

-De acuerdo, se ve que no necesitan de mi presencia, así que me voy- soltó la chica e hizo que los dos enamorados -aunque ninguno de los dos sabía de esto, por más que se notaba- salieran de su burbuja personal y se sintieran un poco apenados por haberse olvidado de la presencia de la pelirosa.

-Momo-chan, disculpa

\- ¿Satsuki, por qué no decías nada?, para la próxima grita para no hacerte esperar.

\- Nee… no se preocupen, ustedes continúen, y diviértanse -se fue riéndose de la cara que puso el moreno y deseándole suerte a su primo para que saliera bien lo que habían planeado.

-Bueno, Aomine, ¿a dónde iremos?, como recién llegué, la verdad he olvidado un poco la ubicación de ciertos lugares.

-Dime Daiki -el moreno no supo el por qué le pidió que le hablará por su nombre de pila, sin embargo, ya era tarde para retractarse, además de que en el fondo deseaba escuchar la voz del pelirrojo con su nombre impreso en esos labios.

-Está bien, Daiki, ¿en qué lugar hacen las mejores hamburguesas teriyaki?

-Te mostraré, sígueme- Aomine solo se puso los pantalones deportivos por encima de los shorts y su chamarra, agarró su mochila y los dos muchachos salieron del colegio con rumbo al lugar favorito de Aomine, el Magi Burger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber ordenado sus pedidos, se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada de la entrada, y en la espera de su comida, empezaron a conversar de diversos temas; hasta que Kagami mencionó algo que desencadenaría la estrategia para comenzar a enamorar al moreno.

-Y dime Daiki, ¿tienes novia?

El moreno casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, en lo que llevaban platicando, no esperaba que Kagami le preguntase _eso_.

-Nn... No,,.

\- ¿Algún pretendiente?

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? - Taiga vio que el moreno empezaba a irritarse, pero es que quería saber si tenía rival o rivales para poder ganarse al chico de su vida.

-Simple curiosidad, además de que nos estamos conociendo y es lo que me falta por saber.

El ojiazul se quedó mudo por la respuesta, porque tenía razón el chico que estaba sentando enfrente, desde que llegaron al lugar, comenzaron a preguntarse de sus gustos, lo que no les gusta y para su completo asombro, coincidían en muchas cosas, hasta en los videojuegos y el deporte, -a Taiga también le gusta el basquetbol- y pues sin tardar más en responder, le dijo la verdad.

-Ninguno que a mí me agrade, siéndote honesto, y te partiré la cara si lo mencionas a alguien, son más chicos que chicas los que se me acercan a pedirme una salida, pero simplemente los mando a volar, La mayoría piensa que soy de "gustos altos" pero lo único que quiero es conocer a alguien que le agrade estar conmigo, sin importar qué hacer, sólo estando juntos, y sin la intención de algo más, ¿me explico? Y los que se me acercan lo único que desean es un revolcón de una noche y ya.

El ojirubí no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Daiki, todo lo que había dicho, era justamente lo que él también anhelaba, y este deseo se intensificó al conocer al moreno; en lo único en que pensaba es que no podía más reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo y el detener sus emociones y el palpitar alocado de su corazón le estaba poniendo en serios problemas.

A punto de sucumbir al placer de besar al moreno, llegó la chica del establecimiento con los pedidos de ambos, de esta forma se rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y encontró la fuerza para controlar el impulso de acariciar sus labios con los suyos.

Sin mucha premura, disfrutaron de la comida, que sin duda Taiga le supo como el cielo, y mucho más fue su gozo al estar junto Aomine.

Al terminar sus hamburguesas, se fueron al centro comercial, Taiga tuvo que inventar que necesitaba unos tenis nuevos -aunque tiene un armario hasta el tope de zapatos- pero fue lo primero que se le pasó a la mente para seguir con la salida.

Durante varias horas estuvieron recorriendo las tiendas, ya que no encontraban el número de Taiga, que, para asombro de este, era el mismo que calzaba su acompañante.

Daiki estaba disfrutando de la compañía del extranjero, además de guapo, se sentía feliz o emocionado o ambos porque coincidían en muchos aspectos, los gustos de los dos eran similares y, no es que quisiera hacerse ideas, pero Taiga actuaba de una manera que lo hacía pensar que trataba de ganarse su atención o con actuaba de manera posesiva; en ocasiones fruncía el ceño cuando su mirada recaía en alguna persona que no fuera él o lo tomaba de la cintura al ver que otros chicos y una que otra muchacha se le quedaba viendo más de la cuenta. Y es en estos actos, que su mente volaba e imaginaba que el pelirrojo pudiese sentir algo más que simple atracción a su persona.

Y de estos mismos pensamientos, se llenaba la cabeza Taiga, sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero el sólo ver que querían a SU moreno, los celos, la posesividad se apoderaban de su ser, nadie tenía el derecho de posar sus ojos en Daiki, y es cómo de nuevo, se recriminaba por pensar de esa forma, ni siquiera sabía si Aomine sentía los mismo y ya lo estaba marcando de su propiedad; al menos estaba tranquilo de que éste no rechazaba su contacto.

Varias vueltas al centro comercial y un par de zapatos en la mano, los chicos salieron del lugar al anochecer, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para ellos, pero es la sensación de camadería, y el estar al lado uno del otro hizo que se olvidaran por completo de las horas, los minutos y por supuesto del mundo que los rodeaba.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa del moreno, ya que era muy tarde y pues, le agradara o no, Daiki tenía clases y aparte le tocaba entregar el proyecto final de su semestre.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta del hogar del peliazul y ambos no deseaban que se terminara ese día, pero, de alguna manera el deseo de verse de nuevo, les ponía en un estado de felicidad que no podía controlarlo, porque sabían que se volverían a ver, no tenían duda alguna de ello.

-Bueno, llegamos, sano y salvo- la sonrisa que tenía el pelirrojo causó estragos en el chico que se encontraba junto a él, en lo que podía pensar es que, esos labios estirados se le antojaban más que cualquier cosa y deseaba probarlo y tener en su lengua el sabor de Kagami.

-Sí, nos vemos-

-Daiki, puedo preguntarte algo- este era el momento que estaba esperando, dependiendo de la respuesta, es que daría el paso final.

-Lo que sea, digo, sí, claro -el sonrojo del azulado era palpable inclusive en su piel de chocolate.

\- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Aunque quedó pasmado por la pregunta, no podía negar que por dentro estaba brincando de la felicidad; era casi un sueño que él pudiese imaginar que el chico por quien su corazón galopaba, le pidiese ser su cita al baile, aunque en su cabeza se formulaba una pequeña duda.

\- ¿Cómo planeas ir al baile? Se supone que es sólo para los de último año-

-Tiene cierta ventaja tener como prima a la organizadora principal, ¿no crees? - plasmó en su rostro una sonrisa, que fue como una perfecta obra a los ojos del ojiazul. - Entonces, que me dices, ¿aceptas ir conmigo?

-Sí, claro que si- antes de adentrarse a su hogar, Aomine tomó valor y se tragó su orgullo, posó sus labios en la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca. Tan efímero fue, que Taiga ni se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo, afuera de la casa del Daiki.

Sin siquiera notarlo, la sonrisa más ancha y llena de alegría asomó por su rostro, y el gesto fue visto por cierto chico que, de sólo pensar en estar con el extranjero, las mariposas en su estómago se hacían imparables y probablemente no lo dejarían descansar en toda la noche.

Cuando el Kagami se fue alejando de la vista del peliazul, empezó a idear la manera más afine para decirle al moreno todo lo que su corazón guardaba desde que lo había visto a través de una foto digital, misma que se encontraba mirando en su celular, no aguantaba las ganas de que ya fuera el dichoso baile para poder reclamar como suyo a Daiki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de esa noche, hubo más momentos entre ambos chicos, incluso acordaban verse ya se para comer hamburguesas, jugar un partido de básquet, o simplemente ir a cualquier lado a pasear y que el tiempo transcurriera, pero siempre ellos dos, sin ningún otro participante.

El día anterior a la fiesta, Momoi los arrastró a los chicos -por separado- a buscarles el traje perfecto para esa noche tan especial; quería que recordaran el día en que decidieron confesarse sus sentimientos, todos lo que su corazón guardaba y que estuvieran lo suficientemente atractivos si se les ocurría pasar una noche salvaje, porque siendo sincera, dudaba que los dos pudiesen soportar tener sus manos alejadas uno del otro al después de un tiempo de estarse conteniendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche del baile era de ensueño; ninguna nube se asomaba y las estrellas parecían una telaraña de luminosidad que hacía que el ambiente fuera perfecto para un dia de romance.

En un coche deportivo, cierto pelirrojo iba a velocidad constante con rumbo a la dirección de su cita más que deseada, ataviado con un traje gris oscuro, camisa azul noche y zapatos negros, Kagami deseaba que el trayecto fuera más corto para encontrarse con su moreno de ojos zafiros, pero quería llegar con vida, no por su ansiedad quisiera provocar un accidente, así que, se armó de paciencia y condujo con tranquilidad lo que le quedaba de camino hasta el hogar de su casi novio.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, antes de bajarse, se miró en el espejo retrovisor su peinado -aunque el peinar su cabellera lo haría solo para esa ocasión en especial- y al poner sus pies en el asfalto, se dirigió a la puerta y en el trayecto se fue ajustando su traje.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, y cuando se abrió, lo único que podía hacer era abrir los ojos a su máximo esplendor y que la mandíbula se le fuera hasta el suelo, porque simplemente el chico que esta frente a sus ojos, no podía catalogarse como mortal, ni siquiera como hombre.

Aomine Daiki vestía casi lo mismo que el pelirrojo, lo que cambiaban eran los colores, el suyo era de color negro y la camisa de color borgoña, este último, era su prenda favorita, no porque le ajustara a su figura y lo hiciera lucir sexy -sí, su ego no podía quedarse de lado- sino porque le recordaban los ojos de Taiga, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron desde que los vio por primera vez cuando llegó a Japón.

-Hola- mencionó el peliazul con cierto rubor sutil en sus mejillas

-Hermoso, digo, emmm… hola- Daiki no sabía dónde esconder su cabeza, estaba peor que tomate maduro y Kagami lo que hacía era ensanchar más su sonrisa, pareciera que partiría su cara en dos, pero no podía callarse, al menos esa noche iba mucho y más si tenía relación con el guapo morenazo.

\- ¿Listo para irnos? -

-Más que listo-

El ojiazul casi se desmaya al ver el prototipo de carro, porque el vehículo que contemplaba no se le podría describir como coche, debía admitir que el pelirrojo estaba esforzándose por impresionarlo, y vaya que lo hacía; sin demora, ambos se montaron al auto y partieron con rumbo al instituto, donde se daría la fiesta.

En lo que llegaban, ambos iban perdidos en sus mundos, tenían muchas expectativas de lo que pudiese pasar esa noche, muchos escenarios pasaban por sus mentes, pero coincidían en algo importante: la forma de decirse el amor que sentían. No planearon exactamente cómo declarar sus sentimientos, ambos eran de la idea que lo que quisieran decir, se daría de manera espontánea, natural, sabían que, si se memorizaban lo que querían hablar, al final no les saldría como ellos lo tenían pensado.

El tiempo se fue volando, que, sin darse cuenta, se estaban estacionando en el parking de la escuela, y a pesar de que el festejo se daba en el gimnasio, a las afueras de este se podía oír el bullicio de los adolescentes y la música atronadora.

Los chicos se fueron directo al lugar donde se está desarrollando la fiesta, y no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, las miradas que atraían a su persona, a los ojos de los estudiantes, sólo se le venía a la mente que los muchachos recién llegados parecían modelos de pasarela: los dos con trajes que se ceñían a sus cuerpos, en sus rostros y porte tenían un aura de sensualidad, de sexo, etc.

Tanto Taiga como Daiki, conocían el sex appeal que desprendían, pero ninguno se salvó de sentir el moustrillo de la posesión -celos- de dejar en claro que su pareja era de su propiedad, aunque no tenían ni título a la relación que se construyó al pasar el tiempo de convivencia.

En cuanto entraron al gimnasio, fueron víctimas de los acosos de las chicas -y chicos- que querían acaparar su atención para, al menos, bailar una pieza.

No fue mucha su agonía, ya que la pelirosa fue al rescate de su primo y su mejor amigo. Satsuki estaba muy bella, portando un vestido aqua de corte imperio y se adhería a su cuerpo, maquillada de forma natural y con el cabello semirecogido.

-Tardaron mucho en llegar-

-Disculpa, pero no quería que nuestro look sexy se fuera al traste por venir a toda velocidad- menciona el pelirrojo con un toque de burla en su voz.

-Ya, está bien, bueno chicos, como se encuentran a salvo, los dejo, tengo que ver que todo marche a la perfección- señaló la chica y dirigiéndole un guiño a su primo, acción que no supo cómo interpretar el moreno al ver el gesto de su amiga.

Se fueron a una mesa desocupada, y Taiga le preguntó al moreno si desea algo de bebe, al decirle que sí, fue por unos vasos de refrescos, dejando un momento solo a Daiki, acción que aprovechó muy bien un muchacho que no le quitó la vista al peliazul desde que llegó a la fiesta.

\- ¿Por qué tan solo, guapo? -

-No estoy solo, vengo con mi pareja- Aomine sintió un hedor a licor en el chico y supo que debía quitárselo de encima de inmediato.

\- ¿Y en dónde está? - insistió el chico y Daiki se preguntaba por qué demoraba tanto el pelirrojo

Taiga estaba por volver con el moreno, cuando fue interceptado por un grupo de chicas que pedían desesperadas porque les concediera un baile. No deseaba ser grosero pero la insistencia de las muchachas lo ponían cabreado a niveles estratosféricos, y fue cuando empezó a buscar a Momoi para que lo salvara de nuevo, que se percató de lo que pasaba a unas mesas de distancia, donde un chico parecía estar como chicle con su moreno.

Pero lo que le llevó a perder la cordura, fue cuando vio que el muy cabrón, agarró a Daiki de su saco y le plantó un beso -aunque sin responder por parte de este último-; no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él.

Daiki no sabía qué hacer, ya había rechazado al tipo un montón y él se encontraba desesperado por el pelirrojo que no regresaba y que le fuera a ayudar a escapar de ese pegoste. No quería hacer un desfiguro, por no echar a perder el esfuerzo de su amiga, y se estaba conteniendo lo más que podía, pero no le quedaba mucha paciencia y darle una paliza al sujeto se le antojaba demasiado.

Tan concentrado estaba, que no se percató que el tipo, al no recibir atención de su parte, agarró en puños la solapa de su saco y chocó su boca, de manera ruda, contra la suya y debe admitir que le dolió como la mierda el choque de sus dientes contra los del besuqueador del mal.

Le estaba costando quitárselo sin hacer ningún desfiguro, cuando de repente dejó de sentir el peso corporal del tipo que lo asaltó.

Vio cómo el pelirrojo agarró al tipejo de su camisa y le dio tremendo puñetazo que prácticamente lo noqueó. De milagro, casi nadie se percató del incidente, ya que la música estaba a todo volumen y apenas se escuchaban las voces, solo podían hablarse a gritos y cerca del oído, ya que el sonido era bastante atronador.

\- ¿Estas bien, Dai? -cabe mencionar que el ojiazul nunca lo había visto con una mirada tan llenada de coraje, como si fuera un depredador a punto de saltarle a su presa.

-Ssi..si, estoy perfecto-

\- ¿Quieres irte? – Kagami estaba más que cabreado, esta acción quizá haya echado por la borda el plan para poder declararse a Daiki, pensaba que el moreno lo veía como alguien que pierde los estribos muy fácil.

Y en ese momento, empezó a sonar una balada quizá un poco cliché para la situación, pero lo que quería era sentirse seguro dentro de los brazos de Taiga.

-Baila conmigo-

Al chico pelirrojo le tomó por sorpresa la petición del moreno; ofreció su mano a modo de invitación y Daiki la tomó en un agarre muy fuerte. Se fueron al centro de la pista, Kagami colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Aomine y éste arrojó sus manos al cuello del extranjero.

Olvidaron al mundo que los rodeaba con mirarse a los ojos, estaban tan pegados que no había forma de que el aire pudiera pasar por sus pechos; se balanceaban sin seguir un patrón de baile, solo viéndose fijamente, deseando que ese momento no se terminara, poco a poco, el de ojos zafiro colocó su cabeza en el pecho del Taiga, muy cerca de su corazón y escuchar lo rápido de bombeaba, sólo le daba la idea que, posiblemente el chico que tenía abrazado sintiera los mismo que él.

El pelirrojo no podía estar más feliz, en sus brazos acunaba al chico por el que ha estado suspirando por un buen tiempo, y cómo quisiera eternizar lo que estaba sucediendo, y por cómo estaba acomodado Daiki a su cuerpo, le dio la iniciativa para decir lo que tanto quería.

-Quizá es muy pronto para sentir lo que tengo en el corazón, pero. no puedo reprimirlos por más tiempo. Desde que Momo-chan empezó a contarme de ti, me interesó conocer al chico que había ganado el cariño de mi prima, te describía como un chico increíble, honesto, y muy fuerte de carácter que siempre actuaba conforme a lo que para él era correcto.

-Cada vez que me decía de ti, inexplicablemente mi corazón empezaba a palpitar de manera errática, un cosquilleo inundaba mi estómago y yo pensaba que algo estaba mal conmigo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, empecé a tener una necesidad de saber de ti, cada vez que llegaba de la escuela o mis prácticas en la empresa de mis padres, lo único que deseaba es que mi prima se conectara y que me contase más de ti.

-Yo sabía que estaba sintiendo algo, pero me negaba aceptar que era amor, me resultaba imposible que sólo por conversaciones con otra persona me hubiese enamorado, pero mi confirmación llegó en el momento que me mostraron tu rostro, fue en ese momento en el que ya no dudé, y confirmé lo que venía sabiendo, me enamoré, me enamoré a primera vista de Aomine Daiki.

-En pocas palabras, lo que trato de decir, lo que mi corazón quiere que sepas, es que él late por ti, mi mente solo piensa en ti, que mi cuerpo reacciona a cualquier gesto que hagas, Daiki lo que quiero decirte es que…Te amo.

Miles de emociones pasaban por el cuerpo del moreno, jamás imaginó que Kagami se le confesara, que le dijera que está enamorado de él, que lo anhelaba como también lo quería, que necesitaba a estar a su lado porque no podría pensar estar sin su pelirrojo.

Daiki sólo quitó su cabeza del pecho del Kagami, lo miró a los ojos transmitiéndole con una mirada lo que sentía y sin darle vueltas al asunto, lo besó.

Todo desapareció a su alrededor, no había música, no había chicos bailando, sólo estaban ellos dos. El movimiento de labios de ambos jóvenes era suave, conociendo, explorando sus bocas sin rayar en lo salvaje; los roces parecían no tener fin y Taiga fue el primero en pedir permiso para besar a profundidad a su moreno. Daiki se dejó, abrió su boca permitiendo a la lengua del pelirrojo juntarse con la suya.

Parecía no tener fin, hasta que sintieron cierto ardor en la espalda, señal de que necesitaban respirar; no querían parar, al probarse, tuvieron la certeza de que jamás deseaban probar otro manjar tan exquisito como el de sus bocas.

Sin decir nada, salieron del gimnasio y partieron hacia la casa del moreno, ya que sus padres casi siempre estaban ausentes por cuestiones de trabajo.

En todo el camino, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y las mejillas de ambos se tornaban de un color rojo.

Al llegar a la casa del peliazul, este los encaminó directo a su habitación; cerró la puerta y sólo por unos instantes, ambos chicos se quedaron como en el baile, mirándose a los ojos, no pudiendo controlar más sus ansias, Daiki se arrojó a los brazos de Kagami, éste lo apretó contra él, queriendo asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño.

El beso era profundo, apasionado, demostrando las ganas que tenía de estar así, juntos, tocándose, sabiéndose, que compartían los mismo sentimientos; Kagami dejó explorar sus manos, acaricia todo el torso de Daiki, su espalda, hasta que llegó a sus nalgas, las cuales apretó como si fueran esponjas y en un impulso, alzó a Daiki, provocando que éste rodeara las caderas del pelirrojo con sus piernas, apretándose contra él y haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran y se frotaran para aliviar un poco ese cosquilleo que nacían de sus vientres y terminaba de alojarse en sus falos.

Poco a poco, fueron despojándose de sus ropas, forcejearon para sacarse los sacos, ya que al estar en una posición un poco incómoda les dificultaba la tarea de desnudarse, continuaron por las camisas y ambos jugaron con la paciencia el otro, desabrochando los botones de manera tan lenta que ellos aumentaban sus propias ansias. Al quedar sus pechos al descubierto, se devoraron con la mirada, Daiki fue el primero en explorar esa parte de la anatomía de su chico, pasó su lengua desde el cuello hasta los hombros del pelirrojo; siguió probando esa piel tan dulce y su boca se encontraba en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón.

Esa zona era muy sensible para Kagami y el peliazul se dio cuenta, así que, aventurándose, rodeo el pezón izquierdo y le dio un leve mordisco. Fue tal el estremecimiento del extranjero que, sin poderlo callar, sólto un gemido muy sonoro que juró que los vecinos del moreno lo escucharon.

Taiga alzó al ojiazul e hizo lo mismo que él, lamió su cuello, el pecho y mordió su pezón sólo que Aomine fue un poco más sutil al soltar su gemido. Teniendo las ansias hasta el tope, se quitaron sus pantalones y sus bóxer.

El pelirrojo volvió a pegarse al moreno y se besaron con impaciencia y euforia, poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta que las rodillas de Daiki chocaron con el borde de la cama.

Se acostaron sin premura, Kagami arriba de Aomine, en esa postura, la fricción de ambos penes hacia estragos en sus vientres, al frotarse enviaban escalofríos a sus sistemas nerviosos y los falos se endurecían cada vez más.

Daiki estaba seguro que esta sería su primera vez, la primera vez que se enamoraba, la primera vez que deseaba ser tomado y la primera vez que se imaginaba estando para siempre al lado de una persona y tener familia.

Mientras estaba en este trance, el pelirrojo no dejaba de saborear la piel de su amante, y tomando un poco de ventaja, empezó a mojar los dedos de su mano derecha para comenzar a dilatar al moreno, estaba muriéndose por que este rodeara su entrepierna con el calor del interior del Aomine.

Distrayéndolo con sus besos, Daiki no sintió cuando un dedo empezó a jugar su agujero, que al parecer se humedecía cada vez más con los toques que le daba Kagami. Un poco más mojado, el pelirrojo introdujo su dedo al canal de su chico y éste se estremecía por la sensación de estar siendo penetrado por su amor, no le incomodaba, al contrario, deseaba que lo llenara más, que moviera rápido ese digito que se introducía.

Su deseo fue concedido, cuando Taiga introdujo de golpe 2 dedos extras, haciendo que el apretado orificio se dilatara aún más. El moreno ya no soportaba tanto placer, y sin aviso, se vino en el orgasmo más fuerte y placentero que haya sentido.

El ojirrojo estaba maravillado ante tal espectáculo, no podía más, necesitaba sentir a su chico.

-Dai, ya no puedo aguantar para estar dentro de ti

-Yo tampoco, tómame, hazme tuyo, haz lo que quieras conmigo-

Colocándose sobre sus rodillas, abrió las piernas del moreno y empezó a introducirse en el interior del moreno, haciéndolo despacio, suponía que era la primera vez por la estrechez que sentía,

Daiki sintió una punzada, no fue tan dolorosa, pero sí incómoda en su canal; Kagami lo acariciaba como una forma de distraerlo y se fue relajando. De pronto se quedó sin respiración por un momento, el pelirrojo metió todo su pene de golpe y al ojiazul le provocó una ola de placer tremenda que no sabía que esa sensación pudiese existir en el mundo.

Las estocadas, al principio, eran lentas, cuidadosas, procurando aplazar el orgasmo; la lentitud no era algo que le gustara al moreno, así que para darle una pista de lo que realmente deseaba, cambió posiciones y se sentó sobre el pelirrojo.

Comenzó a moverse de manera rápida, de arriba hacia abajo, impulsando sobre sus propios muslos, tratando de que la punta del pene de Taiga no saliera de su interior y bajando con fuerza para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Así continuo el ritmo, el moreno sobre el pelirrojo y éste tomándole la cintura para controlar los empujones que se daba su amante para coger su falo.

Estaban al punto de la cumbre, y el extranjero volvió a cambiar posiciones, ahora estaban sentados, mirándose fijamente, jadeando, gimiendo sus nombres, hasta que ambos llegaron al placer máximo, Kagami descargándose dentro del Aomine y éste manchando su estómago y el de su amor.

-Ha..hay algo que tengo que decirte Taiga-

-Dime-

-Te amo

Se besaron hasta saciarse, ambos se habían confesado, ambos sentían lo mismo, y ambos querían que esto fuera eterno.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo, Dai?

-Para siempre

* * *

Aomine Daiki recordaba perfectamente esa primera vez y las demás que siguieron a esa. Aunque fue un noviazgo corto, su amor no lo fue, seguía creciendo cada vez más y este aumentaba cada dia desde que se supo de que estaba esperando una vida en su interior.

Fue sorpresivo, porque no lo se habían percatado que esto pudiese suceder tan pronto, pero recordando que nunca usaban condón desde el comienzo, pues sólo era cuestión de tiempo en que se diera este momento.

Después de confirmar su embarazo, tanto Daiki como Taiga no ocultaban la felicidad que sentía al saber que su amor estaba por llegar en forma de un bebé, que, aunque no fue planeado, lo aman desde el minuto uno que les dijeron que existía un ser en proceso.

-Haru, Haru, calma nene, papi pronto llegará- decía el moreno mientras acariciaba su pancita, ya no aguantaba la hora de estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Aomine no salía del cuarto de su bebé, por alguna razón, le tranquilizaba estar ahí, mirando los pétalos caer. Estaban tan concentrado, que dio un pequeño salto al sentir que un par de brazos fornidos rodeaban su cuerpo.

-Los extrañé, mis amores-

-Tai, amor- el moreno giró un poco su rostro y rozó sus labios junto a los de su novio, decidieron casarse, después del nacimiento de su pequeño, no querían apresurarse y mucho menos dar de qué hablar.

-Parece que alguien me sí que me echo de menos, ¿verdad, Haru-chan?

Y el bebé empezó a moverse de manera frenética, en ese instante los muchachos no pedían nada más: estaban juntos, tenía un pequeño hogar y estaban próximos a ser padres de un hermoso niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes después, dieron la bienvenida a Kagami Haru, un niño morenito, pelirrojo y con los ojos zafiros de su mami y el cual era el tesoro más amado de ambos muchachos.

La vida no pudo ser más benévola con estos chicos, en los que ninguno creía enamorarse con sólo una mirada, que el amor los flechó a first sight, a primera vista.


End file.
